Various devices have been developed and commercialized as a display device that is mounted on a vehicle or the like for displaying information such as vehicle status and driving situation. An example of such a display device has been disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
The display device has two ring-shaped meters, and has a display region capable of displaying various images between these two meters. A meter frame partitioning each meter is notched in the display region. Impression as a whole meter can be changed by displaying a notched meter frame in the display region by a connection image.